I Hate To Love You
by MarkedBYMelinda
Summary: She would not marry him. She loved another and it was time to let them all know. ZUTARA! Possible one shot!


Disclaimer: You may sue me till' next week! But you won't get nothing outta it! Cause HAHA! I'm broke it's the sad truth…Antiwayz, NONE of these characters are mine! They belong to the geniuses who created the gorgeous, hot-headed, drool worthy ZUKO! I WUV U!

This may only be a one-shot… it all depends….

Katara smiled, mingled with the dinner guests, kept her composure and danced when asked to. The picture of a perfect bride to be. There was noting that gave away how badly she wanted to scream, how badly she wished she could rip off this too tight dress and replace it with her pants, how badly she wished she could get out of all of this. But her good sense was telling her this was for the best. That connecting her small tribe with another almost unknown Water tribe was the best thing to do for her people. This neighboring tribe was better off than theirs. They had food, water, stronger shelters and defenses against the fire nation.

As her gaze connected with his, she wanted to cry. She hated him. Everything about him. The way he only wanted to be near her when they were in public and how he always rolled his eyes when she spoke and how to him this marriage was nothing more than a business matter. But instead of crying she smiled sweetly and looked away.

"Good Evening, Miss Katara. May I have this dance?" The cheeky air bender asked of her.

She smiled and then took the hand he offered, "Of course you may, Aang." They danced in silence for awhile, barely locking eyes and when they did quickly dropping them. Soon the song changed and she began to make light conversation.

"So how have you been?" She said trying to look happy.

"He misses you, Katara."

"I miss him too. I love him." Katara whispered, "But this is not the time to speak about that." She said and pulled her hand out of his grasp to wave to a late coming guest.

"How can you pretend that none of this matters to you? You know you are just as hurt as he is about this marriage." Aang said now pulling her closer.

"All of this is too much for me to handle…!"

He sighed, "Look, when you and Zuko decided you to were in love I wasn't exactly thrilled but I accepted it. But Katara I will not accept this. I will not."

"I can't control this! I have no power over this situation!"

"You know you do, Katara!" Aang said, "You are too smart to let this happen. Do something about it or your life will be miserable." He detached his body from hers and walked away with a final squeeze of her hand. "Be strong, Katara."

Her stomach lurched forward as she thought of actually living her life with this man. Thau was not cruel but was pompous. He was livable but, only if you liked being unhappy. She was in love. Deeply with Zuko and even though she could hardly get a rise out of the hard headed, banished prince she still loved the way he held her and called her beautiful.

What could this man do for her heart? All he could do was make her feel empty and lonely and unloved. There was a sudden angry shockwave that ran through her. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't be the girl who lived a pointless life in a terrible marriage that was forced upon her by other people.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" As soon as the words left her lips she regretted it. Heads turned and eyes shot open wide. But she had to finish what she started and swallowed hard continuing. "May I have your attention, please?!" She took a deep breath.

"Going through with this Marriage would be a mistake. I'm in love with someone else." She waited as the crowd whispered and 'oohhhed' "I'm sorry but you will have to find anther girl to marry off. I understand that many of you will think that I am being selfish and self-centered. But how would you feel if you had to wake up everyday to a person who you don't love?"

"This is outrageous!" She looked over at Thau's father and shook her head.

"Backing out of this, young lady is not an option!" Katara lowered her head. "You think you can break the linking chain between our tribes because you have a silly crush? You are truly a foolish girl!"

"I am not foolish. I am wise. The marriage between Thau and I could never work out because not only am I in love with another but Thau fancies your servant girl. We would both be unhappy and lonely for the rest of our lives." She looked around at all the shocked and angry faces and sighed. "I apologize for agreeing to a task I could not complete. These were truly not my intentions. But my friend opened my eyes to this and all of this is wrong."

"Thau silence your wife!" Thau looked into her eyes fear apparent in his and bowed to his father and scurried over to him

"I-I am s-sorry, father. She's tired. She knows not of what of she speaks." Katara stomped her foot and growled loudly and pointed her finger into Thau's face.

"I am not stupid, tired, confused or crazy! I wish not to continue with this wedding and there is nothing you can do or say that can change my mind. Now I can find Thau a replacement if you wish but if you keep disrespecting the way you are doing I will leave this room without regret."

"You have dishonored your tribe and self by breaking your commitment with my son! You will not leave!"

"Watch me."

"Zuko?" She whispered as she ducked into the tent that he was staying in. "I'm sorry." His eyes stayed glued forward, ignoring her. "Please listen. I made a mistake. I need you to forgive me." He remained silent and refused to look at her. "I love you."

She reached her hand out trying to grab his. He moved it away quickly and scowled. She fiddled with her fingers nervously and then spoke, "You can't hate me forever…"

"But I can try." She nodded and reached up running a hand through his dark hair as he gritted his teeth. "Stop it."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" She teased, biting her bottom lip, innocently.

"I'll make you."

"What if I just keep doing it after you try and 'make me' stop?"

He turned his head looking into her blue eyes and narrowed his. "Then, I'll get up and walk away." 

She laughed and then moved closer to his face, kissing the tip of his nose. "You can try." Standing up and taking her with him he pressed his lips against hers.

"I hate that I love you."


End file.
